Back To Tomorrow
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: Summary: [Oneshoot] AU, BL, OOC. Yunjaemin Family. Eventhough time goes back in the past, the future won't change. Don't forget that. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, dan membuat kalian lebih bahagia. Walaupun aku tahu masa depan tidak bisa diubah.Mind To RnR?


**Title****: Back To Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, and themselves. The story's mine of course. ^^**

**Cast****: Yunjaemin and other ^^**

**Rate****: T**

**Genre****: Romance, Family**

**Warning****: AU, M-Preg, typo, OOC, Timetravel**

**Summary: ****Eventhough time goes back in the past, the future won't change. Don't forget that. ****Seandainya bisa, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, dan membuat kalian lebih bahagia. Walaupun aku tahu masa depan tidak bisa diubah.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Back To Tomorrow © Kiriya Diciannove**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**21 Januari 08.10 A.M**

**Srek!**

_Namja_ cantik itu meletakkan secangkir coffe latte di atas meja makan, sejurus kemudian namja itu kembali berjalan menuju dapur, kembali melanjutkan membuat nasi goreng specialnya. Sementara _namja_ satunya sudah duduk sedari tadi di ruang makan sambil membaca Koran paginya. Sambil fokus dengan berita yang ada di setiap lembaran kertas itu, tangannya meraih coffe yang tadi baru saja diletakkan oleh Jaejoong – si _namja_ cantik itu. Tepat beberapa detik sebelum menyesap minuman berkafein itu, mata musangnya melihat hiasan berbentuk _love_ yang terbuat di atasnya, membuat namja itu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

Sayangnya, Jaejoong tidak melihat raut wajah itu, saat dia meletakkan nasi goreng ke piring di meja makan, dia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena _love_ yang dia buat tadi sudah tidak berbentuk digelas kurang dari lima menit. Aish! Yunho memang tidak mengerti _sense_ seni dalam menghias makanan dan minuman. Sama saja dengan anaknya. Hiks!

Jaejoong menarik napasnya perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. "Minnie, sudah waktunya sarapan!" suara itu terdengar nyaring sampai kamar Changmin hingga membuat nyawa terakhir di psp namja _food monster_ itu melayang begitu saja, membuat layar psp itu bertuliskan _game over_.

"Aaa! Level terakhirnya…" gumam Changmin kecewa. Mata bambi-nya melirik jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam enam lewat.

"_Arraseo_!" terdengar lengkingan khas Changmin dari kamarnya. Dia segera keluar dan bergegas menuju ruang makan. Manik matanya mendapati sang _appa_ sedang membaca surat kabar dengan serius, sedangkan sang _eomma_ sedang membuat omelet. _Namja_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kulkas, membukanya lalu mengambil sekotak susu ukuran 1000 ml dari dalam kulkas yang dipenuhi oleh sayuran dan bumbu dapur. Dia membawanya menuju meja, menuangnya ke gelas setelah duduk dengan manis. Sedikit heran juga kenapa akhir-akhir ini kedua orangtuanya itu lebih sering berada di rumah. Tapi bukannya tidak senang sih, justru Changmin senang, dengan begini dia bisa sering menghabiskan waktu bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya itu.

"Letakkan dulu surat kabarmu, Bear."

"Oke, Boo."

Acara makan itu berlangsung dengan tenang—benar-benar tenang. Jaejoong yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya sambil sesekali mengecek tab miliknya, begitupula dengan Yunho. Changmin segera menghabiskan segelas susunya tadi.

"_Appa_, _eomma_…" ucapnya kemudian, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Hm?"

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan juara satu lomba matematika."

Yunho mengangguk, "Hm, seperti yang kuharapkan. Lalu apa hadiah yang kau inginkan?"

"Liburan ke rumah _halmeoni_ selama libur tiga hari minggu depan." Sahut Changmin lancar.

"Tapi _appa_ belum tahu apakah tidak sibuk minggu depan," ucap Yunho sambil berpikir. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tetap bisa meluangkan waktu walau sibuk.

"Kau tidak ingin xbox terbaru saja?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik barang yang sudah dipesannya online melalui sepupunya – Kim Hyun Joong.

_Namja_ berumur delapan tahun itu menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan menunda-nunda waktu, aku tidak mau pada akhirnya kalian akan bilang sibuk dan lain kali saja." Rajuk Changmin kesal. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kibum-_hyung_ dan Kyuhyun…"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong, seolah mempertanyakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Jaejoong menggendikkan bahunya dengan mata _doe_-nya yang balas menatap Yunho, "Lakukan saja, lagipula sudah lama tidak berkunjung, bukan?"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu menghela napas, "_Ne, ne_, minggu depan kita akan pergi bersama kesana."

Ucapan Yunho itu membuat senyuman menghiasi wajah Changmin.

"_Gomawo_ _appa_! _Eomma_!" _namja_ imut itu memeluk kedua orangtuanya itu bergantian. Kemudian berlari keruang tamu. "Aku akan segera mengabari Kibum-_hyung_ dan Kyuhyun!" teriaknya.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sambil beranjak mengangkat piring kotor itu ke wastafel dapur, "Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau dia mirip denganmu sewaktu kau masih kecil?"

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati Jaejoong, "Benarkah aku dulu seperti itu?"

_Namja_ cantik bermata _doe_ itu berhenti dari acara mencuci piringnya lalu menoleh, "Menurutmu?"

Yunho menatap _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu lebih dekat, "Sepertinya kau harus membantuku untuk mengingatnya."

Bibir hati itu menyentuh _cherry_ _lips_ milik Jaejoong dengan perlahan, menyesapnya lembut bergantian. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang ramping _namja_ cantik itu.

"Yunh… Changmin ada di rumah…" tangan Jaejoong yang berbusa karena sabun itu menodai kerah baju Yunho.

"Dia sedang menelpon teman-temannya, pasti akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama," bisik suara _baritone_ itu menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong. Membuat lehernya meremang.

_Srak!_

Yunho mengangkat tubuh yang lebih pendek itu dan mendudukkannya di wastafel, sambil kembali memulai kegiatannya menikmati _cherry lips_ dan aroma vanilla yang menemani indra penciumannya. Dia akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Sama seperti Jaejoong yang mulai menikmati setiap ciuman intens yang saling berbalas itu dengan _doe_ yang perlahan menyembunyikan keindahannya itu.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Ne_, _ne_, aku akan ke Korea minggu depan, _hyung_!" Changmin berguling di kasur. Mata bulatnya menatap kalender bercover member Tohoshinki yang menunjukkan tanggal 21 Januari.

"Hm, apa _appa_ dan _eomma_-mu juga akan ikut?" Tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan ikut, mereka sudah berjanji padaku _hyung_!" sahut Changmin bersemangat.

"Hoo… kau tampak semangat sekali Changmin-_ah_!" terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang ikut menyahut dari seberang telepon.

Changmin merebahkan dirinya telentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh hiasan bintang _fluorescent_ –hiasan dinding yang dapat menyala di kegelapan itu sambil terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja… karena aku sangat merindukan kalian… aku ingin membuat kenangan bagus bersama kalian semua sebanyak-banyaknya!" _namja food monster_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembaran foto-foto yang menempel di depan meja belajarnya.

"Hahaha, kami disini juga merindukanmu Changmin-_ah_! Kyuhyun tidak sabar ingin mengajakmu bertanding _game_!"

"Katakan padanya kalau aku akan bersiap mengalahkannya dengan mudah!" sahut Changmin.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah!" kembali terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kemudian kembali disusul suara Kibum, "Jangan lupa bawa buku yang kau janjikan, Min."

Changmin menjauhkan ponselnya sesaat sambil menatap layar ponsel itu, jelas terdengar suara ribut dari seberang line telepon.

"Ya! Kalian berbicara tanpa diriku!" Changmin merengut, walaupun sudah jelas raut wajahnya itu tidak terlihat oleh mereka yang ditelpon Changmin.

"Kau memasang wajah cemberut ya? Kau tidak akan terlihat imut Voldemin!" sahut Kyuhyun dari seberang telepon.

"Oh ya Min-_ah_, saat kau datang nanti ada _Pyeongchang Trout Festival_ dan _Hwacheon Sancheoneo Ice Festival_. Pasti menyenangkan melakukannya bersama-sama."

"Terdengar seru! Aku pasti bisa menangkap banyak ikan lalu meminta _eomma_ membakarnya dan memakannya sepuasnya!"

"Ya, ya, jangan terlalu banyak mengkhayalkan hal indah, Min."

"Kenapa tidak, selagi bisa bermimpi, aku akan memimpikan banyak hal. Selagi bisa berharap aku akan mengharapkan banyak hal. Meskipun aku tahu tidak semua harapan-harapanku akan terpenuhi. Aku akan tetap berharap dan bermimpi."

Changmin terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan kedua sepupunya itu melalui telpon walaupun dengan biaya tarif Jepang-Korea.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Namja_ imut dengan jaket dan syal tebal yang melingkar di lehernya itu berjalan dengan perlahan ditumpukan salju, hampir setengah sepatu bootsnya tenggelam ditumpukan salju.

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

Satu persatu salju turun, membuat namja itu mendongak, "Waa… hujan salju. Harus cepat sampai rumah! Harus cepat! Jangan sampai sakit!" ucapnya seraya bergegas berjalan sambil membawa bungkusan berisi buku-buku yang baru dibelinya di toko.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Changmin mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan cepat, sambil menunggu pintu dibuka, _namja_ itu menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke telapak tangannya yang terasa membeku hingga menimbulkan uap putih.

"Hatchi!"

**Cklek!**

"_Eomma_…!" _namja_ berwajah polos itu segera menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu terdorong kebelakang. "Hyaaah… hangaaat…"

"_Yah_, Minnie, kamu kemana saja, sore begini baru pulang? Cuaca diluar sangat dingin. Nanti kamu sakit!" _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu menunduk. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan dipipi _chubby_ _namja_ imut itu. "Lihat wajahmu sampai terasa sedingin ini." Jaejoong mengalihkan tangannya ke jemari Changmin sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"Hehe, aku membeli buku untuk Kibum-_hyu_ –hatchi!" _namja_ kecil itu mengusap hidungnya dengan ujung syalnya.

"Tuh kan, baru saja _eomma_ bilang, _jja_ ke dapur, _eomma_ akan membuatkan segelas susu hangat untukmu!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**24 Januari**

"Kalau kamu tidak sembuh dalam waktu dua hari ke depan, liburannya kita tunda saja," ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kompresan dengan air dingin itu dikepala Changmin.

"_Andwae_! Kalian sudah janji!"

"Habisnya, kau kan sedang sakit. Dan kamu tidak mau ke dokter, bagaimana bisa cepat sembuh." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho.

Yunho berjalan mendekati kearah tempat duduk Jaejoong dan menyentuh bahu kanan Jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap Changmin yang terbaring di kasurnya karena sedang demam, "Kalau begitu makan obatmu biar sembuh."

"Pahit… aku tidak suka…" ringis Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, liburan ke rumah _halmeoni_ akan _appa_ tunda, dan _appa_ akan meminta _eomma_ hanya akan membuatkanmu bubur sampai kau sembuh."

Membayangkan hanya akan makan bubur tanpa makanan kesukaannya sontak membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya, "_Andwae_! A—aku akan makan obat!" ucap Changmin sambil meraih obat yang ada dimeja sampingnya. Matanya mengarah pada kalender yang menujukkan tanggal 24 Januari, _'Tanggal 26 aku harus sudah sembuh!'_

"Aish, pelan-pelan saja, Minnie," Jaejoong menghela napas sambil tersenyum, akhirnya anak itu mau makan obat juga. Setelah diberikan ancaman tentunya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**26 Januari**

"Apa yang harus kubawa untuk besok?" ucap Changmin bersenandung sambil membuka lemarinya, matanya melihat-lihat benda yang ada di dalamnya dengan semangat.

"Buku… oh ya, PSP jangan sampai aku meninggalkanmu. Kamera untuk memfoto, snack kesukaanku, dan…"

Yunho yang melihat kelakuan Changmin hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya. Changmin melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan yang sedang dilakukan _eomma_-nya sekarang. Packing barang.

Bahkan Jaejoong sudah melakukannya sedari tadi siang setelah makan siang. Yunho jadi penasaran, apa saja yang dibawa Jaejoong didalam kopernya itu. Istrinya itu terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai mengabaikannya. Haaah… dan sekarang anaknya juga.

"Minnie, mana kamera _eomma_, kau mengambilnya tanpa izin ya?" Jaejoong muncul dari belakang Yunho, membuat _namja_ itu mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"Hehe, _eomma_… kamera itu ada di dalam tasku." Ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk tas ranselnya.

"Harusnya kau izin dulu kalau mengambil barang, _chagi_." Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin. "Hm, kau sudah sembuh?" Jaejoong menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Changmin, merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

**Cup!**

_Namja_ bermata _doe_ itu tersenyum setelah mengecup dahi Changmin, "Sudah lebih baik sepertinya."

"Tentu saja! Aku sembuh karena aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui _halmeoni_!"

"Cuma _halmeoni_ saja?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

Changmin segera menggeleng, "Tentu saja semua orang yang termasuk _harabeoji_, _ahjussi_, dan kedua sepupuku yang _evil_ itu!" ucapnya.

Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin, "_Ne_, _ne_."

"Aish, _eomma_ membuat rambut kerenku berantakan!"

'_Haah, keluarga kecilku yang manis,'_ batin Yunho sambil mengulas sebuah senyum sambil memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Apa dia sudah berhasil membahagiakan keduanya orang terkasihnya itu?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**27 Januari**

"Koreaaa…!" seru Changmin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menarik napasnya sedalam mungkin. "Udara di Koreaaa…!" Tampak raut wajah senang menghiasi wajahnya. "Uwooh, ada artis Korea!" tunjuknya kearah Rain—salah satu pemain drama _Full House_ yang sering ditonton oleh _eomma_-nya di televisi sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam pesawat.

Sementara itu Jaejoong keluar dari bandara itu sambil membawa kopernya dengan jaket hitamnya yang sepertinya _couple_ dengan jaket milik Yunho. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnyapun tidak ketinggalan, sementara tangan kanannya mengutak-atik ponsel ber-_casing_ putih. Yunho sendiri mengikuti Jaejoong di belakang sambil mencari jemputan mereka.

"_Eommonim_…" Jaejoong berpelukan erat dengan Kim Heechul. "Aku membawakan barang keluaran terbaru dari channel dan prada untukmu dan Junsu!"

"Wah, benarkah itu _hyung_?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada terkejut.

'_Ah… pembicaraan ini…_' Yunho hanya bisa bergumam pelan mendengar pembicaraan istri, adik dan _eomma_-nya itu.

"Biasalah, mereka memiliki hobby yang sama, biarkan saja." Ucap Hangeng.

"_Ne Abeoji_," sahut Yunho.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di Jepang _hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun yang merupakan suami dari adiknya itu.

"Ah, itu… lancar saja. Cukup menyita banyak waktu. Tapi aku tidak ingin lagi pekerjaanku membuat waktuku bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin berkurang. Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Yunho balik bertanya pada adik iparnya itu.

"Begitulah," sahut Yoochun.

'_Dasar orang dewasa!'_ batin Changmin.

"Changmin-_ah_!"

"Voldemin!"

Terdengar nama Changmin dipanggil, membuat _namja_ itu segera menoleh. "Hai, Kibum-_hyung_, Kyuhyun!"

Plak!

"Kau harus juga memanggilku _hyung_, Min!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Aish… aku tidak mau." Ucap Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Wow, kau semakin tinggi, Changmin-_ah_." Kibum berdecak.

"Benar juga, terakhir kali bertemu kau tidak setinggi ini," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku kan rajin minum susu!" sahut Changmin bangga.

"Aku juga akan rajin minum susu mulai sekarang…" gumam Kibum pelan menyadari bahwa dia lebih pendek daripada Changmin yang lebih muda darinya, dan Kyuhyun yang merupakan adiknya sendiri.

"_Jja_, ayo kita naik ke mobil sekarang!" terdengar suara Heechul menyapa pendengaran mereka.

"Kibummie, Kyuhyun, ayo _chagi_, mengobrol dengan Changmin nanti di dalam mobil saja," ucap Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Nde_…!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Liburan selama tiga hari di Korea benar-benar dinikmati oleh Changmin, begitupula dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pagi harinya Changmin dan kedua sepupunya itu bermain PS, lalu dilanjutkan dengan bermain salju diluar rumah, mulai dari bermain bola salju sampai membuat manusia salju yang aneh, dan juga pergi ke festival bersama-sama.

"Ah, kameranya!" Changmin bergumam mengingat kameranya yang masih ada di dalam tas, segera saja dia berlari menuju kamar, meninggalkan kakak-adik yang kebingungan karenanya.

"Ayo bilang _kimchi_!" ucap Changmin sebelum memfoto kedua sepupunya itu. Namun karena baru menyadari Changmin akan memfoto mereka, ekspresi yang terlihat di kamera itu menjadi terlihat aneh.

"_Yak_! Hapus foto itu!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau, ini bagus kok!" Changmin mengalungkan tali kamera itu ke lehernya sambil menjauh dari kedua kakak beradik itu sebelum mereka merebut kamera itu. Dia kemudian berjalan sambil memotret manusia salju yang dibuat oleh mereka, pohon yang bersalju, Yunho yang sedang main catur dengan Hangeng, Yoochun yang sedang membersihkan mobilnya, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Heechul yang sedang membuat kue di dapur. Changmin juga memotret dirinya sendiri, berselca dengan gaya yang narsis.

"Minnie, ayo kemari," terdengar suara Jaejoong memanggilnya, Changmin yang bingung pun menghampirinya.

"_Wae eomma_?"

"Buka mulutmu," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyuapkan sesendok masakannya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Changmin mencicipinya sambil memasang pose berpikir, "Sip!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau begitu cepat panggil _appa_ dan sepupumu agar segera ke ruang makan," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengaduk sup buatannya.

"_Ne_, _eomma_…" Changmin melambaikan tangannya, meminta Jaejoong agar menunduk.

Jaejoongpun segera mendekatkan telinganya kearah Changmin.

**Cup!**

Changmin mencium pipi kanan sang _namja_ cantik itu, "_Eomma_, _saranghae_!" ujarnya kemudian sambil berlari ke ruang tamu.

"_Aigoo_… Minnie manis sekali." Ucap Heechul.

"Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal semanis itu padaku…" ucap Junsu sambil menata piring di meja makan. "Aku jadi iri dengan sikap manis Changmin," ujarnya.

Jaejoong menyentuh pipi kanannya sambil tersenyum, "Minnie-ku memang anak yang manis."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati di danau yang membeku karena musim dingin itu. Memastikan kalau es itu tidak retak mendadak dan membuatnya tercebur ke bawah tempat dimana air dingin itu terkumpul. Jatuh ke dalam air es di musim dingin kedengarannya cukup mengerikan.

**Buk!**

Terdengar bunyi seseorang jatuh, membuat Changmin langsung menoleh bermaksud menolong, "Kibum-_hyung_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap _namja_ yang jatuh tertelungkup itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, "Bagaimana bisa _snow white_ jatuh di atas _snow_ dengan tidak elit, huh?"

**Tuk!**

Kibum melempari Kyuhyun dengan salju, "Berhenti memanggilku _snow white_."

"Wah, di danau ini benar ada ikannya," seru Changmin sambil melihat seekor ikan yang berenang dibawah danau es yang dia pijak. "Ternyata hanya atasnya saja yang beku."

"_Jja_, kemarilah Min, bantu appa mengangkat es ini," ujar Yunho. Tidak jauh dari sana, Yoochun juga sedang mencoba membuat lubang untuk memancing di danau itu dibantu Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Ok!" dengan cepat Changmin membantu _appa_-nya, sejurus kemudian dia sudah mulai memasang umpan di kail dan memasukkannya ke dalam danau.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"_Appa_! Aku mendapatkan seekor ikan lagi!" seru Kibum sambil mengangkat pancingannya. Segera saja Yoochun membantunya melepaskan ikan itu dari umpan.

Sementara Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena belum mendapatkan satu ekor pun.

"Memancing itu perlu kesabaran, Min." ujar Yunho yang melihat ekspresi kesal Changmin.

"_Ne, arraseo_."

Setelah hampir 30 menit kemudian pancingan Changmin ditarik oleh seekor ikan.

"_A—appa_! Ada ikan yang memakan umpanku! Sulit sekali menariknya!" seru Changmin.

"Tarik dengan hati-hati!" sahut Yunho sambil membantu Changmin menarik pancingan itu.

"Ayo yang semangat! Jangan sampai lepas!" dukung Kibum.

"Uwah, besar!" Kyuhyun berdecak kagum.

Changmin terkesima, "Besaaar!"

"Kalau bersabar, pasti dapat bukan." Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Changmin. Dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Changmin.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga berfoto dengan ikan tangkapan mereka masing-masing. Kibum mendapat yang paling banyak, Kyuhyun mendapatkan beberapa ikan, dan Changmin mendapat satu, tapi paling besar, yang membuatnya pamer kepada Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan bangga. Ya, dia sangat puas dan tidak sabar untuk menunjukkannya pada sang _eomma_ dan orang di rumah.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Duk! **

Terdengar suara bola yang dilempar membentur pagar di dekat tanaman mawar kesayangan Heechul.

"Jangan lempar bolanya sembarangan," keluh Hankyung yang sibuk bermain bola dengan para _namja_ kecil itu. Sepertinya dia mulai mengakui dirinya sudah cukup tua untuk bermain dengan semangat seperti itu. Pinggangnya mulai terasa sakit.

"_Yak_! Hati-hati! Jangan sampai mengenai taman mawarku!" seru Heechul yang sedang asyik membaca majalah di kursi teras halaman belakang itu.

"Haaah… anak itu terlihat senang." Jaejoong menoleh ke sampingnya, dimana Yunho juga menatap ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu.

Yunho mengangguk, "Senang melihatnya seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. _Namja_ cantik itu pun Nampak menikmatinya dengan balas memegang lengan _namja_ yang memeluknya itu.

"Apa ini semua sudah cukup?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan _namja_ bermata tajam itu sambil berucap lirih.

"Belum, ini belum cukup. Kita harus melakukannya sampai waktu kita berakhir." _Namja_ itu mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"_Ne, arraseo_… Bear." Mata _doe_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah halaman.

_Eventhough time goes back in the past, the future won't change. Don't forget that._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**30 Januari**

**-Bandara Seoul-**

"Jaejoongie-_hyung_, kau yakin harus kembali ke Jepang secepat ini?" Tanya Junsu tidak rela.

"Ne, tentu saja." Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Lagipula sekarang kau sudah bisa memasak lebih baik bukan, jadi kau tidak perlu bantuanku lagi."

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah, Su-_ie_, jangan memaksa Jaejoongie-_hyung_ begitu," potong Yoochun seraya menepuk kepala Junsu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu _hyung_…"

"Aku juga Su-_ie_…"

"_Jja_, ini buku yang kukatakan waktu itu _hyung_," Changmin menyerahkan beberapa buku yang pernah dia ceritakan lewat telepon kepada Kibum.

"Ini keluaran terbaru?"

"Yup!" Changmin mengangguk, "Ini seri terbaru!"

Kibum berdecak kagum sambil membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu. Matanya tampak begitu berbinar.

Changmin kembali mengeluarkan barang yang ada didalam tasnya, "Ini untukmu Kyu, koleksi game yang paling keren bagiku!"

"Wooah… _daebakk_! Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran, "Kau merencanakan sesuatu ya?" Curiga _namja_ pembenci sayuran itu.

"Jahat sekali, aku kan bermaksud baik, kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah." Changmin berniat mengambil kembali kaset game yang tadi dia serahkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Changmin, "Ini sudah kau serahkan padaku, otomatis ini menjadi milikku! Lagipula, _eomma_ sepertinya tidak akan membelikan game seperti ini," Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya kearah Junsu yang sedang memeluk Jaejoong sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Junsu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun langsung bergidik dan kembali mengarahkan padangan pada Changmin, "_Gomawo_, Min!"

"_Ne, ne_." Changmin mengangguk, "Ini juga, kamera _eomma_-ku, titip ditempat kalian saja." Changmin menyerahkan kamera itu.

"Minnie, ayo cepat!" terdengar suara Jaejoong menyapa pendengaran Changmin.

"Iyaa!" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya, "_Bye_! _Sayonara_!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyikut lengan Kibum, "Kenapa dia mengucapkan _sayonara_? Bukan _Jaa mata ne_? Seakan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi saja."

Kibum hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah bandara tempat Changmin dan keluarganya pergi. "Iya ya…" gumamnya pelan. "Tapi tampaknya dia benar-benar bahagia dan menikmati semuanya."

**-Pesawat-**

"Melihat semuanya dari sini, semuanya terlihat kecil ya," Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela pesawat kearah Jaejoong.

"Hm, kau benar." Sahut Jaejoong, "Kau senang bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Aku senang sekali, _jeongmal gomawo appa_, _eomma_. Aku senang memiliki kalian sebagai orang tuaku."

Jaejoong mengelus kepala changmin, "_Ne_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara guncangan, membuat suara panik terdengar dari para penumpang pesawat, yang kemudian disahut oleh suara pramugari yang menenangkan penumpang.

"Ada apa dengan pesawat ini _eomma_? Kenapa berguncang?" terdengar suara anak kecil dari kursi bagian belakang Changmin.

"_Appa_… aku takut!"

"Huweee… _eomma_…"

"Hei, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada pesawat ini?!" terdengar suara _namja_ yang duduk di depan.

"Apa pesawat ini akan jatuh?"

Baik itu Jaejoong, Yunho maupun Changmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan-perkataan penumpang yang lain. Sementara Changmin hanya menatap sang _eomma_ dengan mata polosnya.

"Minnie,"

"_Wae eomma_?"

"Kau tahu kan, _eomma_ sangat menyayangimu." Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu itu _eomma_."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

"_Appa_ minta maaf kalau selama ini belum bisa jadi _appa_ yang baik untukmu, Changmin-_ah_." Ucap Yunho ditengah para penumpang yang sedang panik karena guncangan masih terasa di pesawat itu.

"Hmm," Changmin menggeleng. "Kau appa yang keren." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak masalah kalau aku harus berakhir disini bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_. Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga menyayangimu."

.

Junsu memainkan remote televisi dengan bosan sambil menunggu mulai tayangnya drama yang dia sukai, sampai ketika dia menghentikannya di channel berita, "—Selanjutnya berita mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi siang ini, pesawat _airlines_ tujuan Korea-Jepang jatuh mengenai sebuah hotel di Korea, sampai saat ini, jumlah korban masih belum dapat diperkirakan—"

Junsu seolah tidak mendengar lagi perkataan pembawa acara ditelevisi, bahkan ketika remote itu jatuh menimpa lantai keramik. Pikirannya terasa kacau dengan jantung yang berdebar. "Pesawat itu? Bu—bukankah…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Back To Tomorrow**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**21 Januari**

Changmin memainkan sendoknya dengan malas seraya menatap sang _eomma_. "Mana _appa_?"

Jaejoong yang sedang membuat _omurice_ menoleh, "_Appa_-mu sudah berangkat kerja," ucapnya sembari meletakkan _omurice_ itu ke piring milik Changmin.

"Ck, sesibuk itu…" gumam Changmin pelan, sambil menusuk _omurice_ yang baru saja dihiasi saus berbentuk _love_ diatasnya.

Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mem_pout_-kan bibirnya. Hiks! Anaknya itu tidak memiliki _sense_ seni dalam masakan sama sekali. Jaejoong menghela napas sambil meraih sekotak susu dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke gelas. Sembari menunggu gelas itu penuh, _namja_ pemilik _cherry_ _lips_ itu menatap jam. "_Omo_, sudah jam segini, aku harus segera membahas desain moldir terbaru di tempat janji!" seru Jaejoong sambil meraih ponselnya dan mengetik pesan.

"_Chagi_, habiskan makananmu ne, jangan disisakan. _Eomma_ pergi dulu!" _namja_ itu mencium pipi Changmin sebelum berangkat sambil meraih jaket hitamnya. "Makan siang ada di lemari, hangatkan saja, ne!" Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang menyuap sarapannya dengan perlahan. Lima menit kemudian terdengar deru suara mobil yang keluar dari bagasi.

"Haah…" Changmin menghela napas. Liburan sekolah ini benar-benar membosankan, harusnya dia bisa berlibur bersama keluarga, atau pulang ke korea, setidaknya menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama keluarga di rumah pun cukup. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya tetap sibuk bekerja seperti biasanya. _Namja_ imut itu kemudian menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, mencuci piringnya di wastafel dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk bermain _game_ seharian.

**Kring… kriiing…**

Tedengar bunyi telepon dari ruang tamu dekat dengan kamar Changmin, membuat _namja_ kecil itu mempause _game_-nya dan beranjak dari kasurnya dengan malas untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Annyeong_, Min!" terdengar sahutan dari seberang telepon.

Mulut Changmin langsung membentuk huruf 'O', "Kibum-_hyung_!"

"Hei, bukankah kau sedang liburan sekarang, Min? Tidak ingin main ke korea? Sudah lama kau tidak kemari."

Changmin memasang wajah masamnya, "Bagaimana bisa bilangnya, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Kau tahu, mereka berangkat pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam."

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, _appa_ dan _eomma_-mu tidak akan tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Min." terdengar suara Kyuhyun menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Changmin terdiam sejenak, dia memang tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada sang _appa_ dan _eomma_ karena segala materi yang dia perlukan sudah didapatkannya. Yaah… bagaimana bisa, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk, pagi pun Yunho selalu sudah berangkat lebih pagi, disusul oleh Jaejoong setelah selesai memasak. Dan mereka pulang larut malam saat Changmin sudah tidur. Changmin tahu, _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya itu bekerja untuk masa depannya, hanya saja dia menjadi kesepian. Kesepian karena sendirian di rumah besar ini. Menikmati semua ini sendirian itu, tidak menyenangkan.

"Mungkin nanti aku bisa bertanya kepada _appa_ dan _eomma_, mungkin mereka ada waktu untuk berlibur ke Korea," ucap Changmin.

"_Ne_, kami menunggu kabar darimu, Min! Akan ada _Pyeongchang Trout Festival_ dan _Hwacheon Sancheoneo Ice Festival_. Pasti menyenangkan melakukannya bersama-sama."

**24 Januari**

Changmin bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya sambil menghangatkan tangannya, hujan salju ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa kedinginan. Seandainya saja saat pulang ada sang _eomma_, pasti senang berada dipelukan hangat _namja_ cantik itu dan meminum susu hangat buatan sang _eomma_. Tapi ini masih sore, _namja_ cantik itu pasti masih sibuk mengurus caffe-nya. Changmin segera masuk ke rumah dan mendapati rumahnya yang berada dalam keadaan gelap gulita, dia segera menyalakan saklar lampu dan menuju ke kamarnya, meringkuk dengan selimutnya yang hangat. Astaga, tiap tahun rasanya semakin dingin saja.

"Hatchi!"

.

Yunho pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Biasanya dia selalu pulang larut malam, dia mendapati rumah itu dengan keadaan sangat sepi, membuatnya tertegun. Sambil melonggarkan kerah dasinya dia meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Dia mengangguk pelan, menyadari kalau Jaejoong belum pulang, tapi Changmin? Dimana anak itu? Apa dia sudah tidur sesore ini? Perlahan _namja_ tampan itu berjalan menuju ke kamar Changmin dan mendapati kalau keadaan kamar itu cukup gelap. _Namja_ bermata setajam elang itu memicingkan matanya, mendapati selimut yang terhampar menutupi sesuatu di kasur itu. Yunho menyalakan saklar lampu di kamar Changmin dan mendekati kasur itu.

"Min, kau sudah tidur?"

"…"

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Yunho menyibak selimut Changmin dan mendapatinya anaknya itu tampak menggigil kedinginan.

"Changmin?!"

.

Jaejoong meletakkan kompresan itu di dahi sang anaknya, lalu. "Dia demam." Ujarnya seraya ikut berbaring di samping Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk sambil duduk disamping kasur itu seraya mengelus rambut Changmin yang sepertinya sedang tertidur. "Sepertinya kita terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang sakit."

"Harusnya sesekali kita mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan keluar, sudah lama kita melakukannya, bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata _doe_-nya itu.

"Kau benar," Yunho mengangguk, "Sebentar lagi perusahaan tempatku bekerja akan mengadakan pesta. Bagaimana kalau kau dan Changmin ikut ke acara itu, lalu setelahnya aku akan meminta cuti dari perusahaan untuk beberapa hari?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir, "Sepertinya tidak masalah, kita bisa pulang ke Korea untuk beberapa hari. Changmin pasti rindu pada kedua sepupunya itu." _Namja_ itu memeluk Changmin dari samping.

"Cepat sembuh ne, Minnie." _Namja bishounen_ itu berbisik ditelinga Changmin sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu dengan suara merdunya.

**26 Januari**

"Kemana?" Tanya Changmin bingung ketika sang _eomma_ membangunkannya pagi sekali, menyuruhnya mandi lalu makan dan bersiap-siap.

"_Fitting_ baju untuk ke acara perusahaan tempat _appa_-mu bekerja tanggal 30 Januari nanti," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyatukan dahinya dengan Changmin. "Sudah lebih baik," ujarnya dengan pandangan mata mereka yang saling bertemu. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mencubit kedua pipi _namja_ kecil itu.

Changmin mengangguk paham sambil mengelus pipinya, tiba-tiba _namja_ itu teringat janjinya pada sepupunya yang mengatakan kalau dia ingin minta izin agar bisa liburan di korea. "Ah, _eomma_—" ucapan Changmin terputus ketika Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

"Kalian lama sekali, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yunho masuk ke rumah, bosan karena menunggu sedari tadi di dalam mobil. Sementara itu, Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ne, ne_," Jaejoong memasangkan syal dan topi hangat pada Changmin. "_Jja_, kita berangkat, lihat _appa_-mu sudah seperti beruang galak yang siap mengamuk saja," ucapnya kemudian sambil menghampiri Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya itu dalam diam, perlahan Jaejoong mengarahkan tangan putihnya ke leher Yunho, merapikan kerah baju kemeja biru yang sedikit berantakan itu, lalu mengecup bibir hati itu sekilas. "Kita berangkat sekarang, bear?"

**30 Januari**

_Ballroom_ tempat pesta di hotel mewah lantai 10 itu benar-benar ditata dengan indah dan elegan. Tampak banyak tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara itu, musik _orchestra_ di ruangan itu mengalun dengan merdu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang tamu undangan, membuat Changmin yang duduk di meja makan di samping Jaejoong itu menghela napas, dan menikmati steak yang ada dimejanya. Pesta seperti ini selalu membosankan.

"Ini putramu?" tampak _namja_ paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang sedang menyuap steak ke mulutnya. Mata bulatnya menatap _namja_ itu.

Yunho mengangguk, "_Ne_. Dia tampan sepertiku bukan, _sajangnim_?"

_Namja_ paruh baya itu tertawa pelan, "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Changmin _imnida_!" seru Changmin.

"Hm, Changmin. Selamat menikmati makanan yang ada disini," _namja_ bernama Lee Soo Man itu beranjak. "Kalian juga, nikmatilah pesta ini."

Changmin melihat _namja_ itu menjauh dari meja mereka, "Siapa dia, _eomma_?"

"Dia direktur tempat _appa_-mu bekerja, dia juga dari Korea seperti kita." jawab Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk paham, "_Eomma_, aku ingin mengambil cake yang ada disana, ujar Changmin sambil menujuk _food corner_.

"_Ne_, jangan lama-lama." Ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, lampu di _ballroom_ itu padam seketika, membuat para tamu undangan bingung, termasuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lalu kemudian terdengar suara deringan _alarm_ _emergency_ _room_ yang berarti pertanda ada kebakaran. Berita itu dengan segera menyebar, membuat kepanikan melanda ruangan itu.

"Yun, Changmin! Kita harus mencari Changmin!" seru Jaejoong ikut panik.

"Kau sebaiknya ikuti petugas disana agar aman! Biar aku yang mencari Changmin!" pinta Yunho.

"_Yah_! Bagaimana kau bisa memintaku melakukan hal seperti itu sementara aku tidak tahu dimana anakku berada!" seru Jaejoong dengan napas yang memburu.

Yunho menghela napas, "Baiklah ayo kita cari dia bersama-sama. Aku tidak mau kita terpisah ditempat ini," ujar Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan _namja_ cantik itu dengan erat.

"Dia harusnya ada di dekat _food corner_!" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berkali-kali dia menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang mencari jalan keluar yang mulai dimasuki oleh kepulan asap.

"Changmin!" terdengar suara Yunho di tengah keributan itu, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, mata musangnya menjelajah area sekelilingnya.

"Min! Kau dimana?" suara serak Jaejoong turut menyertai suara Yunho.

Changmin seperti mendengar suara _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya yang memanggil namanya, tapi kerumunan orang yang berlaluan itu membuatnya kebingungan, sehingga dia hanya bisa diam saja di samping dinding. Suara panggilan itu semakin jelas terdengar, membuat Changmin menyadari kalau itu benar-benar suara kedua orangtuanya.

"_Eomma_!" seru Changmin sambil melompat-lompat, berusaha mencari sosok yang memanggilnya itu.

**Grep!**

Jaejoong segera menghampiri putra kecilnya itu, memeluknya, mencium dahinya bertubi-tubi dengan mata yang memerah.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau mati terjebak ditempat seperti ini!"

"Kau pikir aku mau?!"

"Tapi katanya api sudah mencapai lantai 9, kita tidak ada harapan, hiks…"

"Bersabarlah, pasti ada yang menolong kita."

"Tapi semua tempat sudah dikelilingi api!"

"Kita akan mati disini?" Tanya Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sang _appa_. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memeluknya erat. Tangan _namja_ itu benar-benar terasa dingin.

Yunho hanya diam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun, benar-benar tidak menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi.

"…Maafkan _appa_, Min. _Appa_ tidak bisa menjadi sosok _appa_ yang baik untukmu. _Appa_ selalu sibuk dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untukmu," Ujar Yunho berucap sambil mendongak beberapa saat. Kenapa mereka hanya diberikan waktu bersama sesingkat ini? Seandainya tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini, Yunho pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hari demi harinya hanya untuk bekerja, tetapi untuk menyenangkan istri dan putranya itu, bukannya terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pekerjaannya.

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku tahu, _appa_ dan _eomma_ melakukannya demi diriku. Tapi, aku kesepian…"

"_Mianhae_, _ne_. _Chagi_…" Jaejoong menunduk sambil mengelus pipi chubby _namja_ kecil itu.

"Kenapa _eomma_ menangis? Lihat, muka _eomma_ jadi aneh, hehe." Changmin menepuk kedua pipi Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu hanya membiarkankan tangan kecil itu menjelajah di pipinya sambil menyentuhnya perlahan.

"Ya… apa yang kau katakan, hm? _Eomma_-mu ini sangat indah kau tahu." Yunho membalas ucapan Changmin.

"_Ne_, _eomma_ _neomu_ _yeoppeoda_! _Ne, ne, eomma_, tadi aku mencoba kue yang ada disana, rasanya enak sekali. Tadinya aku ingin minta _eomma_ membuat kue seperti itu di rumah!"

"Kue apa? Katakan saja, _eomma_ tentu bisa membuatnya untukmu."

"Aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Sayang sekali…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan tangisnya.

Asap semakin memenuhi ruangan itu, pandanganpun mulai tertutupi.

"Tapi aku senang, karena sekarang aku bersama kalian!"

"Kami juga menyayangimu."

"Tentu saja, Min tahu itu…" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk erat _eomma_ nya.

Yunho masih bisa melihat Jaejoong yang berada disampingnya, dia tersenyum. "Maaf untuk segalanya, Jaejoongie." _Namja_ itu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Memiliki kalian adalah hal yang terindah bagiku." Jaejoong balas memeluk _namja_ itu erat.

Can you let me hear (just) one word?  
I love you

don't you know how much I love you?

Can't you show that love to me right now?

I love you…

Can't we love again?

Thank you for teaching me how to love "I love u"

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, dan membuat kalian lebih bahagia lagi. Walaupun aku tahu masa depan tidak bisa diubah."

"Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**21 Januari 06.07 A.M**

**Deg!**

Yunho terbangun dengan wajah yang memucat, matanya menjelajah kesegala ruangan. Dia menghela napas.

"Yun? Kau kenapa?" tampak Jaejoong menampakkan raut wajah yang heran, ketika berniat membangunkan Yunho, dia sudah melihat suaminya itu bangun dengan napas terengah-engah.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mimpi buruk." Ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kasur.

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Aku juga bermimpi buruk tadi pagi, dan yang kutakutkan adalah kalau ternyata semua itu bukan mimpi," Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sendiri.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, "Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama, aku akan membahagiakan kalian hingga waktu itu tiba."

Jaejoong melepas pelukan mereka sambil mengangguk, "Ne, aku tahu… cepat ke bawah, koran hari ini sudah tiba. Aku akan membuatkanmu coffe latte dan nasi goreng spesial." Ucapnya kemudian sambil bergegas menuju dapur, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku dan menatap kalender.

**Eventhough time goes back in the past, the future won't change.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: END::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **Pernah di publish di grup fb, dengan penname Kanata a.k.a nama alias saya ^^

FF yang dibuat untuk yunjaemin birthday. #sudah cukup lama

Ini cerita semacam time travel dan dejavu/? 8D

Maaf kalau abal-abalan. Terimakasih sudah mau baca.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
